Lost and Found
by Akiko Natsuko
Summary: After a job gone wrong Natsu was taken. Four years later they've found him, but he's no longer the Natsu that they remember. Now they must try and bring him back. Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its associated characters do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

FTFTFT

It had been four long years since they'd last seen Natsu. Four years of searching, of tears, anger, hope and despair. The three mages and exceed had searched all across Fiore for their missing Dragon Slayer, refusing to give up on their friend – ignoring all pleas to come home, to move on…to forget. It had been nearly a year since they had last been home to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail, their only contact with the guild now was via a message orb and even that was infrequent.

FTFT

They gazed down at the guild building with narrow eyes, watching the activity below warily as they noted entrances and exits. A lead from Levy's team had sent them here to the dark guild Harinsbane on the very border of Fiore, rumours of some unknown power source being used to power magical weapons…a source of fire magic. It had been the first lead in months so they hadn't wasted any time in following it up.

"There's definitely something in there," Erza commented grimly glowering down at the guild, her eyes dark. Of all of them she blamed herself the most for Natsu being taken; it had been her mistake that had allowed their attackers to trap them for long enough to subdue and kidnap their friend, although neither Lucy nor Gray had ever held her responsible. They had been just as trapped as she had, but the requip mage still felt responsible.

"But is it Natsu? I always figured we'd recognise his magic if we felt it?" Lucy asked as she absently stroked Happy, reaching out with her own magic as she tried to identify the power surrounding the guild. The exceed glanced up at her with dull eyes, of all of them Happy had perhaps been the worst hit emotionally, missing the dragon-slayer with an intensity that had reduced him to a shell of his former self.

"It's been four years, Natsu will have changed and his magic will reflect that," Gray responded coolly stepping forwards, onyx eyes sad as he eyes up the building. "We have no idea of what he has gone through," he added with a sigh which was echoed by the others. It was that thought more than any other that had haunted them – what had been done to their friend? The Natsu they knew would have done everything in his power to escape, so what had been done that had stopped him from escaping…and had his stubbornness and willpower been enough to help him survive.

FTFT

Lucy bolted past the others heading towards where the power was coming from, trusting in her friends to take care of the wizards. She kept her hand on her keys as she made her way deeper into the guild, forcing herself not to recoil from the dark atmosphere that seemed to ooze from every pore of the building. It was making her skin crawl and she dreaded to think what it would have done to Natsu if he had been here for the last four years. Blinking back the threatening tears that, that thought conjured she focused on the rapidly approaching power source; brown eyes intent as they fell on a door that was heavily bolted from the outside.

Coming to a halt she took a deep breath and began to open the bolts, her hand shaking as she drew each one back. With a cry she shoved the door open and warily stepped into the room, stumbling to a halt with a loud gasp at the sight that met her eyes. A familiar pink-haired figure was sat in a far corner of the room, huddled against the wall partially buried in shadows. Chains held him to the wall, and her eyes slowly traced a wire that led from one pale wrist across the room to a series of glowing lacrima.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered her eyes going wide as she gazed at the pink-haired boy she knew so well, tears trickling down her cheeks. Slowly the boy looked up and she gasped, a hand flying to her mouth as she met his strangely blank gaze. "Natsu?" She asked searching his olive eyes for some sign of recognition or response, but he continued to stare at her with dead eyes. Feeling her heart breaking she moved slowly forward worried about scaring him, but there was no reaction as she crouched down in front of him and reached out to gently touch his cheek.

Biting back a sob she turned her attention to the restraints holding him in place, her eyes narrowing at the magic suppressant chains around his wrists and the scarring evident under them. How long had they denied him access to his magic? Furious she reached out and with a fierce yank she disconnected wire that was daring to steal his magic away; there was no reaction from Natsu but the lacrimas immediately began to dull without the constant input of power. Turning her attention to the chains she groaned, seeing that they were also imbued with magical resistance similar to the ones used to restrain her that time in Edolas. There was no way for her to break the restraints, she even doubted that any of her spirits could help – she would have to wait for the others. Irritated at her uselessness she sat back on her knees and turned her attention back to her friend, taking in the changes that the last four years had wrought on him.

He was thin. Scarily so, she could count his ribs if she tried and his skins was nearly translucent it was so pale; it appeared he hadn't been outside at all in the last few years and that thought pained her more than the evidence of starvation, Natsu loved being outside and they had denied him that – there wasn't even a window in his prison. There were other scars asides from those from the restraints, and her eyes narrowed in anger as she took in evidence of more recent injuries…bruises, a deep cut across his forehead. He was dressed in ratty clothes that hung of his frame like rags. His once clean and spiky hair had grown much long and now hung limp and filthy to his shoulders.

"What have they done to you?" She asked softly not expecting an answer, Gray's words from earlier echoing in her mind. They really had no idea what their friend had gone through. The sound of running feet made her tense and she turned slightly, hand slipping down to her keys. "Gate of the Lion I open thee, Loke," she cried just as one of the guild wizards burst into the room, shouting as he spotted her and charged forwards. Seconds later gold light blazed through the room as the wizard went crashing through the wall and Lucy looked up in relief at Loke as he stood in front of her, fists glowing and eyes narrow as he glowered at the wizard that had tried to hurt her.

"Lucy are you okay?" The zodiac leader asked once he was satisfied the other wizard was unconscious, turning to look at her. Before she could answer though his eyes had moved across to her companion and he gasped, eyes growing wide as he realised who it was. "Natsu?" He said softly before looking at her for confirmation, silently she nodded and his eyes narrowed in fury as he took in the condition that the other mage was in.

"Can you guard the door?" Lucy asked breaking into his angry thoughts and the spirit nodded, shooting a last anxious glance at Natsu before stalking to the door. Lucy shivered slightly, she had never seen such unbridled fury on the spirit's face before. She had known that he and the other spirits had shared her concern for Natsu, they had helped in their seemingly never-ending hunt across Fiore…she had asked Virgo once why the spirits were so focused on the search, she smiled faintly as she recalled the maid's answer…

_They had just finished following up yet another lead that had fallen through and Lucy had retreated to her own room to hide her tears of frustration from the other two, and to patch up her newest wounds._

"_Princess let me do that," she hadn't even jumped at the sudden voice, she had grown to used to her spirits coming and going as they pleased over the last few years. Instead she silently held out her hand and allowed Virgo to expertly begin to bandage it. _

"_What if we never find him? What if he's already gone?" She asked quietly as she surrendered to the ministrations – it was only here, in the safety of her room and in the company of her spirits that she would allow herself to voice the insidious doubts that would creep into her heart and mind everytime they failed._

"_We'll find him Princess," Virgo had replied pausing in her work, blue eyes steely with determination as she met Lucy's eyes. "Because none of us will rest till we do."_

"_None of us?" Lucy had repeated stunned – she knew that as long as they drew breath that the remnants of team Natsu (sans Wendy and Carla) would never give up the hunt, but she knew that Virgo had been including herself and the other spirits in that statement._

"_We all want to find Natsu-san," Virgo said softly as she resumed her work. "Not only because of how much he means to you, but because of how he treated us. He saw us as people, just as you do and he fought with us and for us. How could we not do the same?"_

Those words had remained with her ever since and it warmed her to know that all her friends were so close

"Loke?! Lucy there you ar…" Gray's voice trailed away as he skidded to a halt in the doorway, taking in what lay in front of him, onyx eyes widening as he stared wordlessly at Natsu.

"Gray," Lucy said turning to glance at the ice mage and seeing the same pain on his face that she was sure was on hers. "I need your help with the restraints," she added quietly and after a moment he nodded, taking in her slumped posture and the heaviness in her voice. Silently he moved forward until he was beside her and then he dropped to his knees, his eyes never leaving Natsu's face as he did so taking in the emptiness in the once animated eyes. His eyes darkened as he took in the other physical changes his friend had undergone, and the evidence for the violence that had been inflicted on him.

Glancing down he glowered at the magic suppression charm before exchanging a quick furious glance with Lucy. Gritting his teeth he reached out and froze the restraints causing them to shatter with a noise that was deafening in the silence of the room, a quick look up though showed that the dragon slayer hadn't responded still gazing unseeingly at the newcomers.

"We should get out of here," he said a moment later turning to Lucy. "Erza should have taken care of the others by now." He added with a grim smile, the warrior girl had been busy decimating the rather weak dark wizards when he'd left, her magic making quick work of even their amplified weapons. He clambered to his feet and carefully helped her up before turning to Natsu, silently offering his hand to the unresponsive mage. "Natsu?" He asked softly, waiting hopefully for a response.

_Natsu_

_That was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. A name that he had almost forgotten. Slowly the dragon slayer blinked and tilted his head slightly to consider the hand in front of him. How long had it been since someone reached out to him in kindness? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember the last time he had been spoken to either, usually the others would come and go in silence not even looking at him, or they would strike him. He didn't understand why this was different. Looking up further he met the newcomers gaze, meeting the onyx eyes hesitantly, surprised by the warmth in those eyes._

Lucy watched hopefully as Natsu slowly moved and a dim spark of life appeared in his eyes as he looked up at the ice mage. A small part of her was hurt that he had responded to Gray and not her, but at this moment she would take what they could get.

"Come Natsu it's time to go home," Gray said softly as he stared back at his friend, waiting. Part of him wanted to celebrate – they had finally found him – and another was terrified. Terrified that they had lost their Natsu – the Natsu that could destroy buildings, cause havoc and in-still hope in even the most desperate of situations.

"Home?" Both wizards tensed at the weak whisper, stunned to see tears forming in their friend's eyes. "Home?" The dragon slayer repeated and their hearts ached at the wistfulness in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes Natsu," Gray moved slightly closer, his hand still outstretched. "We're taking you home to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail." There was no sign of recognition in the olive eyes but after another long moment Natsu warily reached out his own hand to touch Gray's. Smiling slightly Gray grasped the outstretched hand and pulled the dragon slayer up, however, the smile disappeared a moment later as Natsu swayed for a second before crumpling forward.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in alarm, relieved when Gray swiftly caught their friend. The ice mage sighed peering down at the man slumped in his arms, eyes narrowing in concern as he realised that Natsu was unconscious. Gently he maneuverered Natsu until he was able to pick up the fire mage unnerved by how light the other was; but the weight of the other helped to convince the ice mage that this was real…that they had finally found him.

"Come on," he muttered to Lucy who nodded silently glancing briefly at Loke who was watching the fire mage with a sad expression. The spirit met her glance and with a brief nod disappeared back into his own world; Lucy sighed softly knowing that her spirit friends were sharing their pain. Shaking herself she followed the ice mage as he left the room with their nakama cradled protectively against him.

FT

As they entered the main hall of the guild they found Erza in her fire empress armour glaring around at the crumpled dark wizards that had dared take and harm Natsu, her expression enough to scare the bravest of people. Happy was stood behind her, bruises on his face indicating that he had more than willingly helped avenge his friend and it was the cat that spotted them first, his eyes widening as he spotted Natsu.

"Natsu," the blue cat dashed across to the two mages peering up at his partner with tears in his eyes, as the first true smile he had given for years spread across his face as he allowed Lucy to lift him up so he could see Natsu better.

Erza whirled around as she heard the exceed's cry and her eyes widened as she stared at Gray's precious burden, a tear trickling down her cheek as she realised that they had finally done it. They had found Natsu.

"Requip," she murmured changing into her normal clothes as she moved to meet her friends, her eyes never leaving Natsu. "Is he okay?" She asked anxiously as she took in his slack face and the state that he was in, the previous dark expression slipping back onto her face as she stared at the damage marring his body.

"He's alive," Gray said grimly glancing down at Natsu before gazing back at the requip mage who nodded sadly, her anger slipping away. They had all hoped in the depths of their heart that they would find him alive and unharmed, even though they knew how unrealistic such hopes were and now they were confronted with the evidence of their hopes crashing and burning before their eyes. But he was still alive, and for now that was enough to give them hope – anything else could be dealt with.

"Let's get out of here," she said softly as she gazed around at the destruction she had caused, part of her wanting to stay and destroy them properly – to make them pay for hurting Natsu. However, the calmer more rational side said it was better not to ask for trouble – besides she added silently as her eyes stayed back to Natsu, it was more important to check that he was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

FT

The group were quiet as they headed towards the closest town, keen to get Natsu's injuries properly taken care of before travelling back to Magnolia. There was an undercurrent of joy in their faces, but the overwhelming sense was of concern and they kept stealing anxious glances of the unconscious dragon-slayer.

"Wait!" Gray called suddenly and they froze turning to look at him in alarm. "He's waking up," the ice mage explained in a softer tone as he felt Natsu beginning to stir in his arms. At once the others gathered around as he gently lowered Natsu to the ground, hastily pulling off his coat and folding it up to serve as a rough pillow. Outside, the sunlight only served to highlight the almost translucent colour of Natsu's skin and threw into sharp relief the damage covering his body.

"I am going to kill them," Erza muttered furiously to herself, armoured hands clenched at her sides as she stared at Natsu with dark eyes.

Eagerly they watched as Natsu shifted uncomfortably, slowly trying to force his eyes open. His face was pained as he finally blinked his eyes open, but they were unprepared for the pained cry and tears that the action generated. As she watched his desperate, uncoordinated attempts to shield his eyes, Lucy flashed back to the conditions in his cell.

"It's the light it's too bright for him," she said urgently; for a second Gray went to make a blindfold out of his shirt to protect his friend's eyes but hastily changed his mind and instead moved to stand over Natsu, blocking out the sun. Mentally he told himself off for his first thought; they couldn't risk doing anything that would remind Natsu of his captivity.

"Easy Natsu just let your eyes adjust," Erza instructed in a softer tone than the other had ever heard the warrior-girl use. Despite the softness Natsu flinched at her voice even as he blinked in an attempt to adapt to the light, and they all saw the quick flash of hurt in Erza's eyes as she realised that he was truly afraid of her.

The realisation that he was surrounded by people swiftly distracted Natsu from his pain, and they watched with a mixture of horror, anger and concern as the dragon-slayer seemed to curl in on himself. His arms were wrapped around himself as he buried his head down to his chest in a clear attempt to protect himself, and the low whimper of pain that escaped him only fuelled their anger that their friend was so scared of them that he was willing to hurt himself to earn even a modicum of protection.

"Gray try and get through to him," Lucy whispered frantically to the ice mage as she fought to hold in her tears, and Gray shot her a surprised look. "He responded to you when we found him," she added in explanation and he nodded in comprehension. Silently they switched places so that Natsu was still protected from the sunlight, and Gray crouched down so that he was less threatening to the scared mage.

"Hey Natsu," he kept his tone soft as he waited patiently for Natsu to slowly unfurl his head, smiling as the fire mage peered at him with wide, fearful eyes and also noting the way Natsu responded to his name. "Natsu do you remember me?"

FT

_Natsu was trying to focus through the overwhelming fear that was threatening to drown him, but it was hard to move past the fear. It had been too long since anyone had been kind to him, and it was instinctive now to curl up and try to protect himself from whatever was done to him. But this time he had witnessed the red-haired girl's pain at his action, her sadness in the face of his fearful reaction and it confused him…why did she care?_

_His focus shifted now, as his eyes fastened on the boy…no, man in front of him. The same man that had come to him in his cage, and used his name for the first time in years. He had trusted the man in that moment, had trusted him when he said that he was taking him home even though he hadn't recognised him. Already he had taken him from his cage, and now he was in front of him using his name in such a soft voice that Natsu felt some of his fear leaving him. _

"_Do you remember me?" He sensed that the question was referring to their brief encounter in his cage…and the implication that they had some deeper connection bothered him, because his memories of before were foggy. .. Blinking he stared into the warm onyx eyes watching him with patience as he tried to grasp at images just beyond his reach… he did know this man…He remembered those eyes and the faint scent of ice and fresh snow…._

FT

"G…Gray?" The hesitant whisper broke the worried silence that had fallen over the group, who'd been anxiously watching the strained expression on the dragon-slayer's face as he had clearly tried to remember Gray. However, they were all delighted to see that the fear in his eyes had lessened considerably and that there was faint recognition in the eyes that were locked onto Gray.

"That's right Natsu," Gray confirmed with a warm smile, mentally resolving to use the other's name as often as possible as the fire mage reacted again to the use of his name… although the fact that such a simple thing made the other happy had a bubble of fury boiling away inside of him and he silently agreed with Erza's earlier statement. For now though they had more important things to deal with. "What about their names?" He indicated the two girls and the worried exceed that was sat in Lucy's arms, wide worried eyes meeting Natsu's gaze as the boy shifted his focus to the others.

_A large egg…a small, white-haired girl with shining blue eyes…a small hut with the two of them sat watching the egg…cracks…a cat with wings…bluebird…happine…_

"Happy," the exceed in question smiled happily as the dragon-slayer muttered his name after several moments of strained thought. He had been terrified that Natsu wouldn't remember him; and the thought of his 'pseudo father' forgetting him had been one that had been bothering him since they'd found him. Now though he was virtually bouncing up and down in Lucy's hold, once more living up to his name in a way that he hadn't done for years. Natsu's gaze roved upwards now focusing on Lucy who silently held her breath as she whispered a plea to magic that he would remember her, remembering how he had failed to react to her in his prison.

_He could remember a giant cow with a huge axe, and for a second he paused in his attempts to remember sure that such an image must have been a dream…but then he recalled other strange creatures…no people…friends…Then his mind flashed to a huge tower…to the girl falling through the air screaming his name…his name!...and he was charging, trying to catch her…calling for her…._

"Lucy," her name on his lips was the sweetest thing she'd heard in years and it took all her strength not to sink to the floor in tears at the relief coursing through her. Instead she smiled broadly at him, brown eyes sparkling as she nodded. The tears she knew would come later, when they were home and he was on mend…then and only then would she would cry; until then tears would have to wait.

Erza waited patiently as the still wary olive eyes shifted in her direction, making sure to keep her expression relaxed and comforting as he focused on her. She knew that witnessing the rage that was boiling beneath her surface could have a negative impact on the fire mage, so she ruthlessly supressed it – she had already scared him – it was a mistake she wouldn't repeat. As his gaze slid slightly out of focus again she prayed that he would remember her as he had the others; the thought that he might not was enough to cause the great Titania to tremble slightly.

_Scarlet hair…Tears falling from wide eyes…Holding her in his arms as the sea splashed around them, overwhelmed with a sense of relief…fear as she towered above him, but a different fear than what he felt now…the smell of iron and magic…Titania…Scarlet..._

"Erza," the requip mage immediately burst into relieved sobs as she saw the recognition in his gaze that was still latched on her, and her shoulders shook as she struggled to rein in her emotions. The others tactfully pretended to ignore the tears running down her face in streams, but Natsu's thin face morphed into an expression of concern which cut through her relief like a sword.

"I'm okay Natsu," her tears were slowing now as she began to get herself under control, and slowly he began to relax once more. She also noted how he had reacted to his name, and she exchanged glances with Gray who gave a knowing nod – which only served to reinforce her desire to go back and utterly destroy those that had dared harm her nakama.

"Home?" The pleading request brought their attention back to the dragon-slayer as he looked hopefully up at Gray, remembering that it was he who'd said that he was taking him home back in the hole. "Home please?" The desperation and hope brought fresh tears to Erza's eyes, and she could see that the ice mage was almost in tears as well as he looked down at their nakama.

"We're taking you home Natsu," Gray's voice rang with certainty and there was steel in his eyes as he met Natsu's gaze. "I promise." The dragon-slayer stared at Gray searchingly for a few moments before nodding slightly, tears if relief glistening in his eyes as he placed his trust once more in this man he semi-remembered.

FT

"We should get moving," Erza said after a few moments silence and the others nodded, Natsu a few seconds after the others. With a repressed whimper he made moves as though to get up and they could see the lines of pain that the movement brought to his face.

"Woah," Gray admonished softly placing a restraining hand on the dragon-slayer's shoulder resolutely ignoring the flinch produced by his action. "Let me help you okay?" He knew that Natsu wouldn't be able to walk far in his condition even with support, but he also knew that it was vital to give him the chance to try.

"Okay," Natsu reluctantly whispered after being forced to admit to himself that he wasn't going to be able to do it alone. Carefully Gray helped his friend ease up into a sitting position, frowning as he felt the tremors running through the frail body and noting the goosebumps on the other's skin. He'd never seen the other boy cold before given that he was a fire mage, but with the magic depletion he'd suffered it was clear that he couldn't warm himself. Without a word he snatched up his jacket and carefully wrapped it around Natsu before slowly helping him onto his feet.

"All set?" Lucy asked with false cheerfulness as her eyes took in how her best friend was struggling to stand even with Gray's support, and scowling at the way the jacket now covering him hung off him. But her smile grew in warmth as she saw the genuine relief in Natsu's eyes, and the small spark of stubbornness as he stepped forward shakily.

FTFTFT

True to Gray's prediction Natsu hadn't lasted long moving under his own steam even with the ice mage's support. Barely ten minutes after setting off the fire mage had been forced to admit defeat, and only sheer stubbornness had got him that far; the display of stubbornness though had been a gift as it had shown that the old Natsu was still there lurking somewhere beneath the surface.

Once he'd been convinced to allow Gray to resume carrying him, the fire mage had quickly drifted off once more. And they'd continued their journey in silence, both out of deference to their nakama but also because they knew that if they spoke they would quickly turn back to the topic of punishing those who'd hurt and with emotions running high they all acknowledged now was not the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long break… Uni, Life and other things have got in the way.

Alas I still don't own Fairy Tail, I have just borrowed it to play with.

FTFTFT

Gray sighed softly as he gently settled the sleeping dragon-slayer onto the bed, eyes lingering on the evidence of what his friend had suffered and feeling his temper rising once more. Forcing it way he turned to look at Lucy and Erza who were hovering in the doorway, the former holding Happy whose gaze was fixated on Natsu, afraid that the dragon slayer might disappear if he looked away even for a moment.

"We need to get him cleaned up before anything else," the ice mage said seeing that the others were not about to make any decisions for the moment. "And then we can see to his injuries," he voice tightened on the last word, and he had to clench his fist to restrain his magic which stirred in response to the fury he was feeling.

"I'll go and get the bath ready," Lucy said releasing her hold on the Exceed who immediately leapt onto the floor and hurried towards the bed, desperate to be with his partner. With a last lingering glance at the fire-mage she headed into the bathroom.

"I'll go and find some clothes for him, those we have are too big for him," Erza said softly, her eyes dark with fury and Gray nodded realising she also needed some time alone to get control of her temper; they didn't want to scare Natsu at the moment.

"Don't be too long," he said quietly and she nodded shortly hearing the unspoken _don't go after them on your own _in his words.

"I won't," _yet_, the unspoken word lingered in the air and he nodded in agreement, knowing that none of them were going to let the dark guild get away with what they had done to their precious nakama. They really had chosen the wrong guild, and the wrong mages to annoy. Erza disappeared on her self-appointed task, and the ice mage turned back to Natsu and Happy with a weary sigh.

"Will Natsu be okay?" The Exceed asked turning to gaze up at Gray with wide eyes and sounding a lot younger than his years.

"I don't know," Gray said honestly, knowing not to lie to the cat even though he hated the way Happy's shoulders hunched at his answer and the trembling in the paw that tentatively reached out to stroke the fire-mage's dirty pink locks. "But we're going to do whatever we need to, to try and bring him back okay?" He added, not entirely sure whether he was trying to convince Happy or himself.

"Gray? The bath's ready," Lucy said as she stepped back into her room, making the ice mage start slightly in surprise. "I'm going to go and sort out the medical supplies, I don't think he's going to want a girl here," she said softly and he nodded in agreement, they had already seen that Natsu was still as stubborn as before…and that although he needed their help for now, he wouldn't want their pity. He watched as she headed for the door, and how she paused to stare back at the sleeping mage as though the reassure herself that he was really there, before disappearing.

FT

The ice mage quietly moved to the bed, and gently reached out to shake the sleeping mage, reluctant to disturb him when he was clearly exhausted but knowing that he needed to be cleaned and properly tended to. Sleep alone wasn't going to undo the damage he'd gained, and he was keen to get the unpleasant parts out of the way as quickly as possible for the dragon slayer's sake.

"Natsu? Natsu can you wake up for me?" He called keeping his tone light and non-threatening as the fire-mage reluctantly stirred at his touch, cursing as Natsu suddenly started and flinched away from his touch as it registered in his sleep-adled mind.

"No…no, no, no, no," the fire mage muttered frantically as he pulled himself upright, scooting backwards until he hit the bed's backboard. Olive eyes darted around frantically, not registering his friend's presence as fear threatened to drown him.

"Woah easy Natsu," Gray backed up slightly to give the frightened mage some space, and waiting patiently as the other slowly began to settle, his eyes coming into focus as he realised that he wasn't in danger. Eventually the wild eyes settled on him, and he was relieved to see some recognition in the fearful gaze. "Natsu you remember me right?" He asked hoping the other hadn't forgotten.

"G…Gray," the dragon-slayer responded after a slight hesitation, before his gaze shifted to the worried exceed on the edge of the bed. "H..Happy."

"That's right Natsu," Gray said with a smile, heart aching as his friend reacted so positively to his name and the simple praise. Ice tingled across his skin as for a second his temper started to get the best of him, however, the renewed tension in Natsu's body brought him back to his senses at once. "We need to clean you up so that we can take a proper look at your injuries, is that okay?" He asked, it was something that definitely needed doing, but he wasn't about to force Natsu into anything at the moment. Natsu tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing warily as he stared at Gray, clearly trying to see if there was some trap in his words.

"I'm 'llowed to have a bath?" he asked uncertainly and Gray fought back a scowl, although he was pleased that the other mage was making conversation. He just wished that it was a less depressing one.

"Of course you are Natsu," Gray said firmly and he was rewarded with a dazzling smile which eased the pain in his chest, even while adding fuel to the anger in the back of his mind. "Is that what you want?" He asked again and he got a small nod in reply which he replied to with a smile, "okay, but you're going to have to let me help." The fire-mage paled for a second before nodding, clearly his desire to be clean was overwhelming his wariness of the other mage for now at least.

Slowly the ice mage helped Natsu off the bed, making sure to keep his movements slow and open and giving the other time to protest if he wanted. However, although he trembled at the proximity the fire-mage didn't pull away as they gradually made their way into the bathroom. However, when Gray made to help him remove the tattered rags…there was no way he was going to dignify them with the word clothes…Natsu pulled away with a panicked cry, causing the ice mage to freeze and quickly release his hold. Unfortunately Natsu wasn't properly balanced, and his weakened legs promptly gave way beneath him sending him sprawling to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Natsu," at once Gray was by his side, gently pulling the dragon-slayer into a sitting position as he tried to check for new injuries. Satisfied that there was no new damage he sat back on his heels to give the other a moment to collect himself.

"Sorry," Natsu muttered miserably staring down at the floor.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Gray said at once exchanging glances with Happy who was hovering anxiously above them. "I didn't mean to startle you," he added and Natsu peered up at him, eyes wide with surprise at the implied apology unintentionally adding more fuel to other man's temper. For a long moment the two stared at each other, before Natsu looked down and raised trembling hands to pull at his clothes. Gray wanted to help, noting how the other was struggling to control his fingers properly but he could tell that the other wouldn't welcome any assistance for now.

Eventually the dragon-slayer had managed to remove the clothes, his nose wrinkling slightly as he stared at the pile of material as though only just realising exactly what he'd been wearing.

"Erza's gone to get you some clean clothes," Gray said noting the other's disgust and again Natsu glanced up at him in surprise. The ice mage ignored this and instead gestured at the bath with a raised eyebrow, with a small nod the fire mage weakly pushed himself upright, however as soon as he reached his feet he wavered once more. Gray darted forward to steady him, gently steering the other boy around and supporting him as the other climbed clumsily into the bath.

Natsu hissed as the water hit his injuries, jerking back against the supporting hands for a moment before cautiously settling into the water. The warmth of the water was comforting against his chilled skin, and although uncomfortable he settled back with a faint sigh of contentment already feeling sleepy once more.

"Is it warm enough?" Gray asked as he released the other boy satisfied that he wasn't going to sink under the water, noting the other's relief as he basked in the warm water. Sleepily the other boy nodded and gave a small smile. "Sleep if you want, I'll get you cleaned up," Gray added seeing that the other boy was on the verge of sleep, olive eyes drooping sleepily as he sank back against the back of the bath.

"Okay," Natsu murmured hesitantly and Gray felt a surge of relief at this sign that Natsu truly trusted him. Almost at once his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out as he slipped back into sleep. Satisfied that the other was truly asleep Gray let his mask slip; the removal of the rags had given him an unfettered view of the scars and injuries marring his friend's body and he felt his magic roaring around him as his temper rose.' ~?. frightened by the aura surrounding him. Taking a deep breath Gray forced his magic back under control, there would be time later to lose control; hopefully in the presence of those that had dared to hurt Natsu.

"I'm alright Happy, let's get Natsu cleaned up," he said smiling slightly at the little cat, who brightened visibly despite the obvious shakiness of the smile.

"Aye sir," Happy said determinedly.

FT

Together they set to cleaning their friend, Gray focusing on carefully removing the dirt and dried on blood from the skeletal body whilst Happy tackled the bedraggled pink locks. Natsu slept on uneasily, his face twisting into expressions of discomfort as the sponge passed over his wounds, low whimpers escaping. His friends hated the fact that they were causing him pain, but knew that it was an unfortunate necessity.

By the time he was cleaned to their satisfaction the bath water was dark with grime, and Gray threw it a dark look as he pulled the plug.

"Can you grab the towels Happy?" He asked as he gently lifted the sleeping fire-mage out of the bath, slightly concerned when the other didn't stir. Quickly Happy was at his side with the towels and he quickly wrapped Natsu in the largest one, they didn't want him getting a chill on top of everything else. Carefully Gray maneuverered them so that he was sat with Natsu leant against him, before taking another towel and gently beginning to dry the pink locks.

"I'll see if the girls are back yet," Happy said fluttering down for a second to rest a paw on his partners head before heading out the door, leaving the two teens alone. Relieved for the brief moment of solitude Gray leant back for a moment with a sigh, focusing on the weight of his Nakama against his chest and the soft sound of Natsu's breathing allowing it to ground himself in the truth of the situation. It told him that Natsu was truly

back with them. Shaking his head he went back to his task of drying the other's hair, gently teasing out the odd knots when he found them.

Once he was satisfied he eased himself out from behind Natsu before lifting Natsu and carrying him back into the bedroom, they would need to sort out his injuries now that all the filth had been removed. The once clean towels were now marked in places where poorly scabbed injuries had been displaced, and the many bruises covering the pale skin stood out darkly in harsh black-blue and purple tones.

"Gray," he started slightly, turning his head to the door as he gently settled Natsu on top of the bed. Lucy was peering in through the door obviously trying to make sure that Natsu was decent, at the ice mage's nod she slipped into the room her arms with a medical kit and a frown on her face as her gaze fell on Natsu. "How is he?" She asked quietly trying not to disturb the sleeping mage.

"Exhausted," Gray replied, his frown matching hers. "And he's still scared of us, he might trust us a little bit but we've got a long way to go."

"Let's just get him patched up for now," Lucy said after a long moment as she took in the tension in the ice mage, in truth the idea that Natsu didn't trust them was one that hurt more deeply any of them wanted to admit.

FT

Gray had to leave the room once they had finished, it had taken all his focus to contain his anger and magic whilst they treated their Nakama. Lucy had taken one look at his face and told him to go take a walk, promising not to leave Natsu whilst he was gone. Clenching his fists he headed straight out of the inn they were staying in, ignoring the worried looks sent his way by other guests feeling the crackle of his magic.

"Damn it," he snarled and without thinking he turned and slammed his fist into a tree, ice forming instantly even as the pain started to register. Shaking his hand he sank to the ground at the foot of the tree, wrapping his arms around his knees and he tried to get control over his emotions.

"How bad was it?" The sudden voice made him jump slightly, and he turned narrowed eyes to the side to find Erza settling down beside him. She looked calmer than she had earlier although there was still darkness in her eyes, and a worried from marred her brow as she looked expectantly at him.

"Bad," Gray growled and then sighed, it wasn't the time to take their anger out on each other. "Sorry," he muttered and she shrugged clearly not in the mood to pursue it, even though normally she would just have brained him for his cheek.

For several long moments they sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts, although they were both thinking about the same person.

"Can…I need to know how bad," Erza said finally, although the tremble in her voice indicated that she wasn't so sure she was ready to know just what Natsu had been forced to endure. Gray turned to look at her properly, sighing when he saw the guilt in her face, and releasing his legs he turned to face her fully.

"It wasn't your fault Erza," he admonished sternly. "We were all there and Natsu i…was fully capable of defending himself. What happened shouldn't have happened, but it was NOT your fault." He emphasised meeting her gaze fully, his eyes boring into hers as he tried to convince of the same fact they had been telling her for the past four years.

"I don't think I'll be able to believe that until Natsu is better," she admitted softly, and he heard the unspoken doubt about whether the dragon slayer would ever get back to being himself. Gray sighed, but realised that for the time being that was the best he was going to get from the headstrong requip mage and he leaned back as he reluctantly turned his thoughts back to the injuries their Nakama had suffered.

"The main problems are going to be malnutrition and recovering his magical power," he said finally deciding to start out on the more obvious and marginally less upsetting ones. "Lucy was going to wake him and try and get him to eat something, but he won't be able to eat much for now." He scowled as he recalled how he'd been able to feel each and every bone in his friend's body, the true extent of his thinness only showing once he was clean. "Magically, he's still cold to the touch. I'm not sure how long it will take for his magic to get back to a point where he can heat himself, let alone use it as he did before."

Erza clenched her fists tightly as she listened to the ice mage. In her mind these two issues were perhaps worse than the more current wounds, because they had been inflicted over time, and because they were also a way of taking freedom away from Natsu. The freedom to eat…she had to fight a small smile as a memory of Natsu and Happy digging into a meal that would feed half a dozen flashed in her mind, and the freedom to use his magic. She knew how much the dragon slayer loved his magic, how he used it to tie him even closer to his missing father; she remembered how he'd been after the period in Edolas when he'd been unable to use it and during the incident with Daphne when she had manipulated his magic.

"What else?" She forced herself to grit out, silently telling herself that at least they were issues that they knew how to deal with.

"The worst injuries he has at the moment are his wrists, he's managed to rub them raw, fighting against the restraints or maybe even just from wearing them for so long," Gray growled and noted how Erza's hands slipped down to her own wrists, and knew that she was recalling her own imprisonment in the Tower of Heaven. "He also has a nasty cut on his forehead although it looks like it's a few days old, we had to clean it though as they hadn't bothered. Other than that it appears to be mainly bruises, although they go deep and most of them are fresh." _Fresh_ as in the same day that they'd found him, he fought furiously, feeling his temper rising once more and forcing himself to take a deep breath before the next bit. "There are a lot of scars though," he added softly and her eyes narrowed furiously. "He's been…beaten, a lot." Actually _tortured_ would be a better word for it he thought, but seeing the promise of death in her eyes he figured that such thoughts were best left unspoken at least until they were able to point her in the direction of Natsu's attackers.

"Maybe Wendy or Porlyusica will be able to do something about the scars?" She said a few moments later, and he was surprised by both how calm her voice was and that she had been able to think positively despite the anger she was showing.

"I hope so," he murmured, he knew that the scars would only serve to remind Natsu of what he'd been forced to endure. The memories would be bad enough without the physical reminders. Glancing across he watched as she turned to look back at the inn her eyes seeking out the window to the room where Natsu was, reading the longing in her eyes. "You should go and see him."

"I…"

"You have his scarf still don't you?" Gray asked overriding her half-hearted protest and she froze before nodding slightly. "Take it to him." After a long moment she nodded and slowly climbed to her feet.

"Thank you Gray," her voice was soft before she set off back to the inn, leaving the ice mage alone with his thoughts once more.

FTFT

It had taken all of Lucy's strength not to break down as they had checked Natsu's injuries and seen clearly the evidence of what had been done to him. Part of her had wanted to run and hide in her room once she was done and let out all the tears that had been threatening her since they'd found him, however, a quick look at Gray had told her that the ice mage needed some time alone more than she did. Once he had left she'd sent Happy to order something simple for them to tempt Natsu with, aware that anything to rich would just see it coming up again.

"Natsu," she called softly when the Exceed finally returned with a bowl of chicken soup, the little cat taking a look at her face and quickly retreating to give her time alone with Natsu. Reluctantly the dragon slayer shifted, sleepily blinking as he woke up – sitting up with a start as he realised how close she was, and she hid a frown at the wince that passed over his face in response to the sudden movement. "Woah Natsu, it's just me," she soothed, smiling gently as he studied her with a wary frown before he relaxed slightly. Her smile widened as she noticed his nose twitching, recalling all the times they had teased him about his super-sensitive nose. Hopeful olive eyes landed on the bowl she was holding and she noticed his hands twitch slightly as though he was about to reach out for it, abruptly his movement ceased and he looked away, a look of forced indifference coming down like a gate on his face.

Anger stirred as she realised that he must've been taunted with food in order to develop such a reaction. Sighing she leant forward and at once the olive eyes were trained on her, watching her every movement with a wariness that caused the barriers holding her tears in place to waver.

"This is for you," she said softly as she forced the tears away carefully holding the bowl out to him, holding her body as relaxed as possible as he studied her. Eventually his arms moved forward slightly as she smiled encouragingly at him, not making any further movement as he cautiously wrapped his fingers around the bowl. Once she was sure that he had it she removed her own hands, at first he blinked in surprise looking between the bowl and her as though sure it must be some kind of trick. However, when she made no move to take it back off him he carefully pulled it into his lap, although he did hunch slightly over it as though to protect it. "Eat as much as you can okay," she encouraged, making a note to warn the others about his protectiveness of food before they did run into problems.

She watched sadly as he clumsily ate the soup, clearly desperate to eat as much as he could in case she changed her mind. However, after only a few mouthfuls his frantic pace slowed and then stopped as he stared down at the bowl with an expression of mixed reluctance and disappointment, glancing up at her he very slowly held the bowl out. She could see how much it was hurting him to surrender the bowl, and she hated that such a simple thing was so upsetting for him, and hating those that had caused him to feel that way.

"It's okay," she whispered as she reluctantly took the bowl back, noting how his eyes followed it as she moved it across to the bedside table. "You can have a bit more later okay? You just have to tell us when your hungry," she added, knowing that they would offer food to him anyway just in case but hoping that giving him the choice would bring out a bit of the old Natsu.

"Promise?" He whispered hoarsely and her heart soared as she registered that he was talking to her, even if it was to ask for a promise about food of all things.

"I promise," she made sure to meet his searching gaze, knowing that his trust in them was flimsy at best and knowing that he would be looking for any hint of a lie. Finally he nodded and she smiled warmly at him, and then tilted her head as she heard movement in the hallway. "I'm just going to pop outside okay?" She asked and waited until he nodded before getting to her feet and heading for the door, opening it she stepped outside to find Erza pacing uneasily, the distinctive white scarf that Igneel had given Natsu held tightly in trembling hands.

"Erza?" Lucy asked and the red-head turned to gaze at her with wide-eyes and the celestial mage was stunned by the level of uncertainty she saw on the other girl's face.

"He's awake if you want to see him," she said her face softening as Erza nodded hesitantly staring at the door behind her as though it was about to bite her. "I'll come back in a bit," Lucy added as Erza made no effort to move, and she headed off back to their room hoping that Erza would find the courage to face Natsu.

FT

Erza hesitated for a moment outside the room, unsure of whether she could bear the fresh guilt that she knew would come from seeing her Nakama. Her eyes darted down to the precious item in her arms and she steadied her resolve, quietly knocking on the door to warn him, before stepping into the room a moment later. Natsu was sat up in the bed his head turned towards the window as he stared out of it with such wide-eyed fascination that she wanted to cry, he was completely oblivious to her entrance and she was wary of scaring him.

"Hey Natsu," she said softly, biting her lip as he started violently, olive eyes wide as they darted across to her. She was pleased to see that a bath had vastly improved his appearance, although it only emphasised his thinness and highlighted the many bandages and plasters holding his battered body together. She felt the now familiar anger fizzle in her chest for a moment before she forced it back, smiling gently at the nervous mage who was shifting uneasily on the bed, his eyes never leaving her. Slowly she moved across to sink into the chair that Gray had left beside the bed, making sure to let the dragon slayer see all her movements. "Are you feeling better?" She hated the banality of the question, but she knew that it was too soon for much else.

After a long moment he tilted his head and gave a small, hesitant nod. She smiled at him, relieved that he was responding and he perked up at her smile and gave her a nervous smile that made her heart swell. Fighting against the pressure in her throat she glanced back down at what she was holding before slowly holding it out to him, her eyes rising to watch how her Nakama would react. He had tensed at first when she moved but then the olive eyes focused intensely on the scarf that she was now holding out to him, there was a flicker in his eyes and suddenly he darted forward to snatch it away from her with a inarticulate cry. She forced herself not to react, watching as he stared at it with wide eyes for a long moment before burying his face in the material.

"D…Dad," she nearly missed the murmured word and she felt tears rising in her eyes as Natsu began to rock backwards and forwards holding the scarf against his chest. She longed to reach out and hug him but she didn't know how he would react, however, when he suddenly erupted into broken sobs a few moments later she reacted without thinking. Darting to the bed she wrapped her arms around him and drew him against her chest, careful not to interfere with his hold on the beloved scarf. Briefly he froze and she expected him to panic and pull away, however, to her surprise he huddled closer to her, burying his face into her shoulder as he sobbed out his pain and confusion.

"Oh Natsu," she murmured softly as she rocked him gently, tears running down her face as she comforted him as best she could, relieved beyond belief that he was letting her hold him. He was a far cry from the boy they'd known, lost, injured and scared but just being able to hold him was healing the hole that his capture had torn in her heart.

FT

"He's asleep," she said softly as she stepped out of the room to find the other three waiting, she knew that they could see the evidence of her tears but she made no move to remove it. "He cried himself to sleep in my arms," she added quietly before slowly moving past them, needing some time alone to once again force the anger roiling in her chest back behind armoured barriers.

FTFT

Several Hours Later:

Gray panicked as he stepped into the room and found the bed empty, the bottom dropping out from his stomach at the thought of losing Natsu so soon. Mentally he berated himself for not checking on the other boy sooner, he just hadn't wanted to disturb what must be the first truly peaceful rest Natsu had, had in years. Forcing himself to focus he stepped into the room hoping to find some clue as to where the dragon slayer had gone.

"Nat…" His cry froze in his throat as his eyes finally fell on the wayward fire mage. Natsu had curled up on the floor in the far corner of the room, his body huddled into the smallest area possible despite the pain it must've been causing him. The dragon slayer was cuddling tightly into the scarf that he hadn't released his hold since Erza had returned it to him; his face partially buried in the white material as a small frown marred his brow.

Quietly he moved across intending on moving his friend back to the bed. However, just as he reached the sleeping mage, Natsu began to stir restlessly, tossing his head back and forth although his grip on the scarf never slipped. The ice mage crouched down beside Natsu intent on rousing the other from whatever was disturbing his sleep when a sudden murmur from the dragon slayer stopped him cold.

"They'll come for me…they'll come for me," the faint murmur was full of belief rather than fear and with a pang Gray realised that Natsu wasn't referring to his captors, but to them…to his Nakama. Even after so long the dragon slayer had faith in them, even if his memories and emotions were all messed up and the ice mage fought to swallow the lump that rose in his throat. What had they done to deserve such faith and devotion? With trembling hands he reached out and scooped up the restless mage, holding him close as he carefully rose to his feet.

"We're here Natsu, we're here," he murmured as the dragon slayer continued to shift uneasily, and slowly Natsu settled, burying his head into Gray's shoulder as his breathing eased out again. With burning eyes Gray carefully moved his friend back to the bed, gently depositing the sleeping boy and making sure he was properly covered before sinking into the chair. Tears ran freely down his face as he stared at Natsu, and silently he vowed that he was going to take Natsu home as soon as it was safe for him to travel properly. He was going to make sure that Natsu's faith in them was justified.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, thank you minna for all the amazing reviews.

As always Fairy Tail isn't mine (sob)…I'm just playing with it –

the last bit is a deviation from what I had planned but my muse powered up during work earlier and this is the result.

FTFTFTFT

Erza quietly peered into the room having grown concerned when Gray hadn't returned from checking on Natsu. Her gaze softened as it fell on the boys; Natsu was curled up on the bed, the scarf cradled possessively against his chest and a surprisingly peaceful expression on his face. Beside him Gray was sleeping in the chair, head tilted back in an awkward position as he snored softly. Stepping into the room she moved softly towards the bed, frowning as she drew closer and realised that there were dried tear tracks on the ice mage's face; she wondered what had happened between the two, but was relieved that whatever it was, wasn't preventing Natsu from resting peacefully.

Quietly she stepped across to the wardrobe and pulled out a spare blanket, moving over to Gray and carefully covering him up, freezing as he stirred slightly before settling once more, his head moving forward to rest on his chest. Satisfied that he was covered she moved across to Natsu, reaching out to gently run a hand through his hair, a soft smile playing on her lips as he lent into the touch. Requipping into her pyjamas she removed her hand and carefully settled down onto the floor, leaning back against the bed as she listened contentedly to the soft breathing of her Nakama allowing the sound to lull her into sleep.

FT

A short while later Lucy and Happy also slipped into the room, unsurprised to find the rest of their team asleep around the bed holding their precious Nakama. The exceed immediately flew to the bed, curling up at the end in a position that allowed him to watch Natsu's face. Lucy smiled at the cat before moving across to sit beside Erza, slightly surprised when the warrior-girl didn't even stir. Gently she draped the blanket she'd brought with her over them both, making sure the other girl was properly covered.

"Goodnight Happy," she whispered smiling at the sleepy reply from behind her, relaxing properly for the first time since they'd found Natsu she quickly drifted off to the lullaby of soft breathing.

FTFTFT

The next morning:

Natsu was the first to stir the next day, nose twitching as he registered the familiar scents around him. Cautiously he opened his eyes, half-expecting to find himself back in his cage, however, the cream ceiling above him and the soft sunlight coming in through the window quickly dispelled that fear. Blinking back the tears of relief, he twitched as the sound of breathing registered and shifting his head he gazed wide-eyed at the other mages. Gray was half-in the chair, completely dead to the world despite the odd position; whilst Lucy and Erza were leaning heavily against one another their heads just visible over the side of the bed.

Warmth filled the dragon slayer as he gazed at the three people that had taken him out of his cage, cleaned him, and fed him. He knew that they had more history than that, small flashes of memory had come to him yesterday and during his dreams, but it was like a poorly done painting, with many details blurred and smudged – but he knew that they meant more to him. A slight movement near his feet made him jump in alarm, legs curling up as he sat up abruptly, wide eyes falling on the sleepy exceed who also sat up at the abrupt movement.

"Sorry," Happy yawned sleepily before his attention focused on the fearful fire mage that was staring at him, and he realised that he'd startled his friend. "Morning Natsu," he said cheerfully, hoping that acting normally would settle his partner, and after a long moment the tenseness left the dragon slayer although he didn't uncurl.

"Morning," Natsu finally murmured uncertainly, relaxing fully as his words were rewarded by a beaming smile from the exceed. Happy felt like bouncing as his partner finally relaxed, and slowly came out of his protective huddle.

FT

"Owwww," the low moan startled them both and they turned to stare at Gray as the ice mage began to stir, a frown of discomfort on his face as he registered his less than practical sleeping position. Onyx eyes snapped open as Happy let out a small giggle, however, before he could retort a nervous laugh made his eyes dart to the bed – Natsu immediately paled, hastily burying his face in his scarf. Gray sighed, simultaneously delighted that Happy had got the dragon slayer comfortable enough to laugh, but saddened by the tenseness that had reappeared in Natsu's frame. "It's okay Natsu," he said gently as he straightened, biting back another groan as his body complained about his mistreatment of it.

"Sorry," the words was muffled by the scarf but Gray still heard it clearly and he frowned, sharing a worried look with the exceed.

"You're not in trouble, it's okay to laugh you know?" Gray responded determined to make sure that Natsu heard and believed his words. The other boy wouldn't have laughed much if at all in the last few years, and he'd be damned if Natsu didn't have the opportunity or courage to laugh now. Wary olive eyes peeped out over the top of the scarf, and he smiled warmly as they stared searchingly at him. "Serves me right for falling asleep in a silly position anyway," the ice mage added, rubbing at his head as though embarrassed and he was delighted when Natsu very slowly extracted himself from the scarf, noting the nearly invisible smile playing on the others lips.

"That's true," the soft voice made him jump and he glanced down, blinking as he found Lucy and Erza smirking sleepily at him.

"When did you get there?" He asked startled, fairly sure that he'd been alone with Natsu when he fell asleep and wondering how he hadn't noticed them sooner.

"Last night," Erza replied with a small yawn before twisting her head to look at Natsu who was watching them all with wide eyes. "Morning Natsu," she added warmly and he ducked his head slightly, gaze reverting to his scarf.

"Morning," he whispered softly glancing at her uncertainly from under his bangs, and she smiled at him causing him to relax slightly.

"Morning Natsu," Lucy added as she extracted herself from the blanket and climbed to her feet, stretching out stiff limbs as she noted that they needed to get a room with more beds rather than sleeping on the floor.

"Morning," he repeated slightly surer of himself, and she beamed at him earning a nervous smile in return (as well as slightly jealous glances from the other two).

"I'm starving, are you all ready for breakfast?" The celestial mage asked making sure that her gaze was focused on Natsu as she spoke. She noted the affirmative nods and murmurs from the others, but she didn't waver from her focus on the fire mage. There were was surprise and hesitancy in his gaze, but more dominant was relief and hope and very slowly he nodded as well and she grinned at him, ignoring the slightly curious looks from the others. "Excellent, Erza would you help me?" She asked glancing at the other girl expectantly.

"Of course," Erza said with a smile, she was confused by the byplay between Lucy and Natsu but she was pleased to see him looking happier. Getting to her feet she quickly changed into her normal clothes, ignoring the dirty look Lucy sent her as the celestial mage gazed down at her own pyjamas with a sigh.

"We'll be back with food as soon as I've changed," she muttered, glowering at Erza as the older girl chuckled as she realised what the dirty look was about.

"I'm sure we'll still be here," Gray said as he settled more comfortably into his chair, winking at Natsu who was watching the exchange with bemusement.

"I'll come help, I want fish," Happy said, hopping into the air with a smile as he added his order.

"Of course you do," Erza sighed, and they all felt a surge of delight as a small laugh escaped Natsu, a quick glance showing amusement dancing amongst the wariness in his eyes. Mission accomplished the two girls winked at Gray before heading for the door, Happy flying excitedly around their heads as he babbled about fish.

FTFT

Erza tensed as she suddenly realised the bar area had filled up, her eyes narrowing as she picked up several magical presences. Nudging Lucy she stood and turned to face the group that had gathered behind them, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Lucy copied her movements and Happy sprang up to hover in the air above them.

"What is this about?" She asked turning her attention fully to the group, anger growing as she recognised a couple of the wizards that she'd beaten up the other day (the bandages being a dead giveaway) in the crowd. A man stepped forward, and a quick glance at his pompous clothes and the ornate chain around his neck identified him as the mayor and she tensed; if the mayor was supporting the dark guild then they could be in trouble.

"Are you the group that attacked Harinsbane yesterday?" He demanded and she winced at his nasal tone before scowling at the accusation in his words, moving forward slightly and watching in satisfaction as he shrank back a couple of steps.

"Yes," she said firmly, knowing that there was no purpose in lying especially with the other wizards sprinkled amongst the townspeople. "We went to rescue a friend that they captured several years ago."

"Lies!" One of the wizards cried managing to sound hurt, despite the smugness in his gaze as he looked at her. "They sneaked in and attacked us without provocation, and then they kidnapped one of our guild mates!" Erza growled at his words, hand reaching for her sword as anger swirled in her chest – every flinch and cry of fear from Natsu replaying in her mind as the wizard dared claim to be 'friends' with the boy he'd probably helped torture.

"Hand over the boy before anyone gets hurt," the mayor ordered imperiously glaring at the two girls, who sent each other incredulous looks as Erza froze in reaching for her sword. This did not bode well if the mayor was willing to take the guild's side without even listening to what they had to say, but before she could think of what to do Lucy had exploded.

"Are you serious?" Lucy demanded, hands on her hips as she glowered at the crowd, brown eyes narrow with anger. "These wizards take our nakama, torture him and use him to power their measly weapons and you're accusing us of kidnapping?" Golden light sparkled around her as her temper rose with each word, and her hand slipped down to her keys in preparation. Impressed though she was, Erza reached out to halt the hand reaching for the keys, shaking her head slightly before refocusing on the group.

"We're willing to overlook this a misjudgement," she said coolly, squeezing softly when Lucy opened her mouth to protest. "But if you try to take Natsu from us, I can assure you that the only ones getting hurt will be you," Erza voice was positively glacial by the time she'd finished, and she could see a few of the non-wizards slipping away from the back of the group.

"What could you do? There's only three of you and that cat," one of the wizards shouted mockingly and she narrowed her gaze, his lack of injuries indicated that he wasn't one she'd faced the other day.

"Why don't you ask your guild-mates?" She asked as she cautiously began to back up towards the stairs, pulling on Lucy's arm and nodding as the celestial mage began to move backwards on her own.

"A sneak attack and nothing more," he said dismissively and she felt like rolling her eyes at his overconfidence. "Stop them!" He roared before she could speak again, realising what they were up to and Erza was forced to duck a blast of light that flew past her ear to leave a nasty scorch mark on the wall. Cursing she turned and began to run, briefly checking Lucy was following as the agitated group gave chase. Normally she'd have preferred to just end it straight away, but they needed to warn Gray and get Natsu out of here, and she didn't want to risk someone sneaking behind them.

"Happy find us a way out!" Erza ordered as she ran for the stairs, and the little exceed nodded shooting off in the opposite direction with a grim _Aye Sir!_ The red-haired girl cursed as they bounded up the stairs, how could the townspeople be so stupid? And how could she have failed to notice how involved the guild was with the town? All she could hope now was that they could get Natsu out of here safely without anything else going wrong.

FT

"What on earth is going on?" Gray demanded as he heard the shouting and bangs coming from deeper in the inn, getting to his feet intent on heading down to shut them all up especially as Natsu whimpered beside him. Before he could move towards the door though it slammed open and the two girls burst in, hastily shutting the door behind them and he could only watch wide-eyed as they quickly shoved the wardrobe across in front of it.

"We need to leave now," Erza said urgently turning to look at the two boys, trying to ignore the sheer fear on Natsu's face from the loud noises and their abrupt entrance. Instead she focused on Gray. "The townspeople are helping the guild," a quick flick of her eyes towards Natsu ensured that the ice mage got the message and he cursed quietly.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but the guild are claiming that WE kidnapped Natsu from them," Lucy said looking angrier than the others had even seen her, her fingers tapping against her keys as though desperate to fight. Gray growled at that, how dare they, after all they'd done to Natsu.

"How are we getting out of here?" He asked forcing himself to calm down, noting that the shouting was a lot closer now and moving instinctively towards the bed. A quick glance showed that Natsu had curled up into a protective ball, and he scowled as he noted how the fire mage was shaking with fear…the other boy really did not need this right now, especially with the fever still playing havoc with his body.

"I've sent Happy to try and scout out a route out of here, we're not going to be able to use the trains if the whole town is helping them," Erza replied swiftly also noting Natsu's position and closing her eyes in pain at the sight. "We'll have to go out the window if we want to avoid a…" Her words cut off as the door and wardrobe blocking it shuddered under an impact and she exchanged alarmed looks with Gray and Lucy.

"Damn," Gray growled and swiftly moved to the bed, reaching out for Natsu who whimpered in fear but made no move to escape. "Come on Natsu we need to get you out of here," he said softly as he pulled the covers away, the dragon slayer only tried to make himself smaller and the ice mage sighed, reaching out and scooping the other boy up.

"Erza," Lucy's alarmed cry made both Erza and Gray look up, and the warrior girl quickly moved across to the window where the celestial mage stood frozen, one hand on the latch. Erza's eyes widened as she saw another group gathering outside, her eyes narrowing as she recognized a couple of the mages that she had fought back at the guild amongst them. "We're not going to get out of here without a fight," Lucy said grimly, brown eyes anxious as she gazed at Gray and his precious burden.

"If it's a fight they want then I'm happy to oblige," Erza said coldly, all the anger she'd held back since they'd recused Natsu simmering to the surface at the promise of an outlet. Stepping away from the window she turned back to Gray. "Let us clear a path and then you get Natsu out of here," she ordered and the ice mage nodded; as much as he wanted to tear those trying to take Natsu apart he knew it was more important to keep Natsu safe. Behind them the door shuddered even more violently and an ominous crack filled the room.

Erza moved swiftly to stand between the door and the boys, golden light surrounding her as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour, hand tightening around her sword hilt. With a grim expression Lucy moved to stand beside her, hand drifting down to her keys as she sought out Loke's key.

"Gate of the Lion I open thee," she murmured and the zodiac leader shimmered into being beside her, expression grim as he noted the shuddering door. "Loke we need to clear a path for Gray to get Natsu out," she explained, noting how Loke's expression darkened with fury and she knew that anyone facing the zodiac leader at the moment was going to regret it. Nodding he stepped protectively in front of her, power shimmering around him and she smiled slightly as she drew her whip… no one was getting near Natsu.

FT

"You should let them take me." The whispered words were deafening in the tense silence, and despite the door's increasing shudders they all turned to stare in horror at the speaker. Gray glowered down at the fire mage, meeting watery olive eyes as Natsu peered up at him, seeing the fear in the expressive orbs.

"What are you saying?" He asked intensely, absently noting the looks of horror and fury on the girl's faces and how Loke looked ready to commit murder at the softly spoken words.

"They'll let you go if you do," Natsu replied softly looking away from the intense gaze. "I…I…I'm not worth fighting for," the last bit was so quiet that only Gray heard it, and the ice mage felt his heart bleed as they registered. How could Natsu even think they'd give him up? That he wasn't worth protecting?

"No," the ice mage winced at how raw his voice was. "We won't let them near you again," he swore and the dragon slayer shook his head sadly, struggling to escape the other boy's arms. Gray shook his head violently, tightening his hold as gently as he could to stop the weak struggles, looking desperately to the girls for support as Natsu stilled in his arms exhausted from his effort.

"Please," Natsu whispered desperately staring up into the horrified onyx eyes, wanting them to understand that he couldn't bear to be the reason for them being hurt or worse. His memories might be fuzzy, but he knew that they were precious to him, and he couldn't let them get hurt for someone like him. Hopefully he turned to look at the girls, hoping that they would see the sense in his words but they were looking at him with the same expressions that Gray had.

"Natsu you're our Nakama, either we all get out of here or none of us do," Erza said softly, her eyes gentle as she met his gaze. "You're the one that told me that we have to live for our friends, if you stayed behind you would be going against that," she rebuked still softly, wondering if he even remembered saying those words to her back in the tower.

"But…"

"Let us do this Natsu," Lucy pleaded cutting across his protests, stepping across to him and laying a hand on his arm. "For four years we've been helpless to help you, so let us do this, okay?" After several seconds of staring into her eyes he gave a tiny nod, and they all sighed with relief, although it was tinged with grief that he had thought for even a moment that they would leave him behind.

"Let's get out of here," Erza said turning back just as the door and blockade failed, her sword cleaving the falling wardrobe in two before it could hit. The mages and townsfolk wasted no time, charging in through the door as soon as it open and at once they were hit by a blinding blast of golden light. Cries rang out as they were forced to stagger back blinded, a thread of glowing blue dancing between them as Lucy attacked.

Hanging back till it was safe Gray tightened his hold on Natsu, frowning as the terrified mage flinched every time someone cried out. Tilting his head he realised that the dragon slayer was murmuring quietly to himself, and he leant further forward so that he could hear.

"Not worth it…I'm not worth it," Natsu was mumbling almost like a mantra and Gray realised that fire mage had given up in the face of their determination, but he hadn't actually believed or understood their words or desire to protect him. Heart clenching but realising that now wasn't the time to try and convince Natsu, he pulled the dragon slayer closer before pressing his lips against the other's ear.

"You are worth it, and we will spend every day showing you that until you believe it," he whispered softly ignoring the battle in front of them as he focused solely on Natsu, praying that his words would reach the dragon slayer.

FTFTFT


End file.
